


Dancing in the morgue

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sherlolly-ballet!lock fan-fiction. I really love the ballet!lock AU because I love Sherlock and I love and dance ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the morgue

Molly turned on the radio. She didn’t like to listen to all these love songs because her love life was non-existent. Yes, she was in love with Sherlock. But there was no hope he would return her feeling, yet even notice her. Instead of the main-stream pop songs, proclaiming love is forever etc. she listen to Classic Radio.  
Suddenly, a song made her feel nostalgic. She didn’t remember the composer nor the title. But she did remember where she had first heard those magical tunes. It had been in the ballet studio. In her childhood Molly’s life had been all about dancing ballet. She had started dancing at the age of five. Really, she used to dance extraordinarily. Her teachers had been very fond of her and she had thought about becoming a dancer. But this dream didn’t come true. The reason: Molly had enjoyed chocolate far too much. Professional dancer were supposed to be über-slim. But Molly wasn’t. She wasn’t fat, no, but she liked chocolate, biscuits and cakes. So when the time for her came to choose between eating whatever she liked or dancing (starving and every day practise, included), she decided against dancing. She studied medicine, became a pathologist and didn’t dance for a very long time.  
But then, there was this song on the radio. The song she connected to her dance classes. How wonderful it would be to dance again! Ow, she longed for the joy it brought her, to jump high up into the air. It felt like flying.  
And before she had really decided to do so, Molly was dancing in the morgue. She left her tools on the table, took off her doctor’s coat and shoes and started dancing. At first it felt strange and she moved slowly but then her old energy returned. She jumped and made pirouettes. Molly literally flew through the room, around the metal beds with the dead bodies. The music changed into an other song. It was a song of Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake. The song of the Prince and the White Swan dancing together.  
Molly stopped a moment to listen to the music and decide which move to make next. She slowly stretched out her leg for an arabesque but didn’t get quite as high as she wanted, when a strong hand closed around her leg and pulled it into the right position.  
Startled, Molly turned around. Sherlock Holmes was standing behind her. He didn’t wear his usual coat, but long leggings and a tight tank-top.  
Also he was wearing ballet shoes.  
"I saw you dancing and I thought I might as well join you because this is a pas de deux. I just needed to change into my dancing clothes," explained Sherlock, then he lift Molly up and spun around. Molly was so overwhelmed with all this, she didn’t know what to say. Like a puppet she did nothing but dance in Sherlock’s arms.  
He sat her down in front of him and showed her the next steps. She stared at him in amazement.  
"How come you can dance ballet?"She finally managed to ask. They were still dancing. Oh my God, Sherlock could dance well!  
"I take Ballet classes ever since I’m six. Mycroft played football and it annoyed me because all the boys played football. I wanted to be different and I wanted to do a sport that it not just good for the body but also for my mind. Ballet helps me to coordinate my thoughts more efficiently."

"You dance brilliantly," Molly said and blushed.  
"You too, Molly. You are so beautiful when you dance." Molly went even redder.  
And then the music stopped. A new song started, but they had stopped dancing. Sherlock held Molly close to her. Far too close, Molly breathed unevenly.  
"In fact, you are always beautiful to me, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said and leaned down to kiss Molly.


End file.
